Cowboy Take Me Away
by ansleyylovesyouu
Summary: Massie Block is the new girl, hoping to survive on good grades, sports and of course her extremely popular older cousin. What happens, when almost every single guy starts falling for her? Trouble. Suck at summaries! Better inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just randomly bored a few weeks back and wrote it down, and just found it again! Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison! **

* * *

**BOCD Parking Lot**

**Massie's POV**

**7:58 am**

**Westchester N.Y.**

"_Why do we go dancing in circles, when we know it never ends"_

_Love and Theft _

First days of high school are usually scary. Usually, you would find moms prying their kids out of the car by their ankles, with their shrieking screams and cries begging and pleading to stay home. Today was my first day of sophomore year, at yet another school. My Mom as you can say is a workaholic, always getting promotions in other towns, even sometimes states, or maybe even another country. After, begging her to let me go to BOCD, one of the most socialite and academically enhanced school in the state of New York.

It shouldn't be that bad considering my cousin, Katy Elizabeth goes here, and is one of the most popular students in the history of her belonging in this school so pretty much 5 years, if you count 7 years since she was new in 5th grade. Of course, she had to beg me to actually show up on the first day since I'm known to skip class when I honestly don't feel like going since, I'm usually stuck with jocks who make fun of how smart I actually am,and not one of those fake stuck-up bottle blondes, that are too stupid to know what 2+2 is.

I had nightmares of BOCD last night, which made me stay up almost half the night playing World's Hardest Game, since that is the only thing that will make me go to sleep, well I was certainly wrong. I went to sleep around 4:30 and woke up to get ready for school at 5:15. I got in the shower and used my brand new Coconut Vanilla Body Scrub to try to wake me up with the amazing smell, which I am in love with. I'm also in love with Pomegranate shampoo in my chocolate brown curly hair. Once I straighten and curl the ends of my hair, I walk into my closet and pick out; Abercrombie and Fitch denim shorts, American eagle grey tank top, and a teal American Eagle Hoodie. Yes, I make _Abercrombie and Fitch_, and _American eagle_ look designer. I then walk into my shoe portion of my closet and pick out gold Cleo gladiator sandals. I then walk over to my make-up vanity and sit down and stare into my swollen eyes and purple bags under my eyes. Yes, I feel like I can scream and pull my hair out any second, since I'm apparently nocturnal as my parents call me.

As, I finish my make-up, which finally makes me look half decent, I walk out of my room head straight towards my car and drive to BOCD. At some random red light I turn on the radio and put some random burned CD me and Katy made over the summer of 8th grade, when she was going into 9th and I was going into 8th. Yes, I'm going into 10th this year. All of the sudden Dave Matthews Band blares threw the Bose CD player, making me smile.

"_Are you sure our parents won't mind that we are here?" I ask Katy since both of our parents didn't even have a clue; we snuck off to the Dave Matthews Concert in Radio City, just a few hours away from Katy's house. "They won't mind, well I don't think they will." She tells me going back to texting some random jock, as I sit back in the seat of her Driver's car digging my nails into the seat. "I hope you realize Mass, digging your nails into the seat is really bad for both you and the car." She tells me laughing, since I blushed a ripe tomato red._

The memories flooded back into my head as we snuck off to one of Dave Matthew's many summer concerts in Radio City, without our parents knowing. Of course, they knew when we got back the next morning. Of course, the police knew, and of course everybody in Westchester knew too, well Katy's friends knew her and her cousin snuck off. I still lived in Ohio at that time, but came for a 2 week summer vacation visit.

I pull up into the parking lot of BOCD and see almost everybody staring at this new gray Nissan Xterra parking next to Katy Elizabeth's Porsche, which usually means she has a new boyfriend, well not today. I check my reflection in my mirror and spray Warm Vanilla Sugar body spray on my wrists and on my neck and shove that and my digital camera in my purse and grab my white _Jan-sport_ backpack with all of me and Katy's inside jokes that is written all over in rainbow sharpie. Yes, you could say we get extremely bored at 4 in the morning, when everybody decides to not answer our texts and prank calls and play Call of Duty or actually sleep. Now thinking about it, I blame Katy for me being nocturnal and my random ADD spaz attacks.

"MASSIE JILLIAN BLOCK!" Katy screams from a distance running straight towards me. "KATY ANSLEY ELIZABETH!" I say when she is finally at me hugging me to death. "You are actually here, and didn't skip like you did the first day of school last year!" She tells me looking at all the inside jokes we have written on the bag. "It's not my fault they wanted me to wear some ugly uniform… Sorry I don't like Khaki, it like seems to give me an allergic reaction" I tell her opening the trunk of my car to get my softball duffel with my soccer cleats and ankle and knee braces shoved in. "LIKEEEEEEE blueberry apple cranberry pie!" she says freaking out rushing into the passenger side of the car and getting out the different colored sharpies from the console, writing ' blueberry apple cranberry pie = Massie looking like a blueberry'.Yes, I seem to always swell up when I have my allergic reactions, hence the looking like a blueberry.

"You still don't forget anything that isn't important do you?" I say laughing extremely hard "Nah, I remember the important stuff, it's just boring and useless". She tells me finally throwing the sharpies in the backseat. "Well thanks for totally destroying my car, I mean I totally didn't have it just cleaned or anything like that… pshhh" Hoping she would since the sarcasm. "Really?" She asked confused. I guess she didn't catch the sarcasm. "Well, I got to go get my schedule and crap like that. Peace out cuz" I tell her grabbing my stuff and walking to the front entrance and seeing a bunch of soccer cuties look my way and start drooling.

Yes, sophomore year is totally going to be different.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**So, this is the first chapter. I realize that I already put the first chapter up, but it just went to fast. Like it's her first day and she's already talking to one of the most popular guys in the school like they have known each other almost their entire lives? I think not . So, I have decided that I am going to start this story over, so where it actually goes somewhere! **

** Beatlebug1**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD High**

**10:30 PM**

**Westchester, New York**

"_I need a little more lightening, a little more thunder, and a little more you." _

_ The Ready Set (:_

_**1**_**st**** Period; A.P. World History**

I walk into World History and sit down in a desk that is almost in the back, but in the back row. "Hello, you must be our new student." A girl, with red hair and ermald green eyes. "Yeah, I'm Massie Block." I tell her, trying to give off the hint of; _I'm confused Please tell me who you are._"Oh, I'm Dylan Marvil, but everybody calls me Dyl." She says taking the sit right next to me, and even scoots closer to me. Before, I could even tell her I have personal space issues, the teacher walks in. I look at the piece of paper the lady in the office gave me and saw that the teacher's name is; Mr. Smith."Welcome to A.P. World History. Since today is the first day, you are free to talk and meet the people that you will be stuck with for the rest of the year." He says while picking up a stack up bright fluorescent pink papers for our parents to sign. "So Mah-see … "She says, before I correct her on my name since everybody seems to pronounce it wrong. "It's May-see **(I know it's Mah-see, but I like May-see for this story, but you can pronounce it the way you want… I like May-see :]) **"Oh sorry… well since I'm practically one of the most popular in the grade, I want you to come to my best friend's party since we're allowed to bring an LBR." She says with a smile that practically reads; _I know you don't know what LBR means, so I'll use this to my advantage to find dirt out on you and ruin your life. _"Sorry, I'm not a Loser Beyond Repair, you are since apparently you want to use me… that doesn't fly sister." I said smirking that was saying _Eat that_. "Mah-see, who taught you that since they are 100% wrong in that category of popular talk." She said acting completely innocent. "Uhm Katy Elizabeth, and funny how she is completely wrong when she is the one who made it up in the first place." I said while grabbing the pink paper and putting it in my binder. "Well- "Before Dylan could possibly even think of a comeback the bell rang. _Hallelujah _

**2. Algebra 3**

"Welcome class, I want you guys to each stand up when I call your name and introduce yourself, and tell everybody what you guys like." The teacher, I later found out was named Mr. Griffith. "Derrick Harrington, please stand up." The teacher instructed. 'Well, my name's derrick like he said. I like football, and girls, and most importantly soccer." He said smirking with that playboy grin, causing all the girls to have a huge grin and even a few boys. "Lovely Mr. Harrington, Next Massie Block." He said looking in my direction. "My name's Massie… I like softball, volleyball, soccer, music… oh and being back where I belong, Athens Georgia." I say sitting back down, but not before I say Derrick Harrington staring at me. "Oh yes, Ms. Block is the new student this year, she's apparently related to Katy Elizabeth, and her parents said while enrolling her that she throws wild parties." Mr. Griffith says while trying to hold a laugh while I hide my face with my bangs. _Stupid Katy Elizabeth said that not my parents._ Well class, since 2nd period is almost over you guys are free to leave and walk around… but if I hear that you guys get in trouble then I will never let you guys out early again." He said mostly staring at the guys. I get up and grab my coach messenger bag and my binders and start walking towards my locker all the way on the other side of school. "Hey what up!" I hear someone call behind me. "Hey, I'm in your algebra class." Derrick smiles at me, while looking down since he's at least 3 inches taller than me, since I'm 5'1. "Yeah, I noticed." I say not really caring that all the girls that were out of class or in free period were staring at me with envy and most importantly hate.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if one day after school we could hang out, get to know each other" He said, definitely nervous. "Sorry, I would if I could, but I have soccer, volleyball, music and softball." I said turning to face him and looking up to his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, well see you around" He said clearly annoyed about being rejected for probably the first time in his life. "Massie Block, you know who you just rejected?" Dylan asks me completely shocked, just like half of the female population that just witnessed this whole conversation, obviously Dylan had.

"Yeah, I told a guy that I didn't want to hang out. What's so special about Derrick Harrington?" I said annoyed how this girl, always seemed to ask only one question and it gets to me. "Well for starters, he's the most wanted guy in the school, and he is the most popular." She said completely gawking over him, while he talks to his buddies… I later found out who were named Kemp, Chris but prefers being called 'Plovert' , and Josh and Cam. "So what if he's popular? I don't really care… and if he's the most wanted guy in school, then surely one girl won't matter." I said opening up my locker revealing thousands of pictures, make-up, a mirror… everything a girl could wish for, that she just couldn't put in her locker because she didn't have any room. "Your locker is really pretty Massie." Dylan said looking at all my sport pictures."Thanks." I said slamming my locker, walking off to 3rd period.

**3****rd**** Period**

Gym. My favorite class in the whole wide world. I go into the girl's locker room, and shove my duffel into a random empty locker and put on sweat-pants, a softball t-shirt my team won a few years back at a national championship for the school in Athens, and my cheerleading shoes. Once I walked out of the door, I smelled a clean odor to the gym, since it is the beginning of this long school year. I walked into the coach's office about to ask him a few questions about the soccer, volleyball and softball programs that are ran in this school, when I noticed Derrick and his crew talking to coach. Even though, they were talking Coach Avery motioned me in. "Hello, you must be Massie Block." He said, getting up from behind his desk and putting a hand out. "Yes it is." I tell him smiling, looking down at my hand that Is now forced into a death grip with a 35 year old grown man. What an awkward situation to start off your day. "I just came in here, to ask about the teams, I would be playing on and their game and practice schedule. " I ask, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the guys, since I didn't want to be in yet another awkward situation. "Oh yes, well the guys and girls varsity soccer teams practice together Monday & Saturday, Monday practices are from 3-5:30 and Saturday's practice time is 9-12, but they don't start until December but, there may be a few occasional practices to fill your parents on everything. Softball practices start next week, practice every-day from 3-7:30… and games start in a month. There is 1 game every week, since the county is cutting back game wise. Volleyball is in January, and practice times have not yet been decided. But, I know your parents also said something about you also doing Varsity cheerleading." He said speaking extremely fast, but yet I could understand from the many sugar rushes Katy has had growing up. "Uh, yes cheerleading hasn't been decided yet but it's just a thought." I tell him looking down at my feet, since I felt 5 stares that aren't Coach Avery's making this conversation more difficult than it already is. "Okay, well everything Cheer related is to be spoken with the counselor." He said looking down at the game schedule, then handing the pieces of paper too me. "Thanks Coach." I said walking out of the office when I hear 5 pairs of Nike and Adidas tennis shoes run up behind me.

"Hey, you never told me you did sports." Derrick says, acting as if earlier was no big deal. "I never said it because a) it never came up and b) it doesn't matter." I snap back, before he could even say anything or have his friends back him up. One thing for sure is that this is going to be a long year, and drama will happen no doubt about that.

**AU: Sorry this hasn't been up, I've had a writers block and it's summer for me, so I've been busy laying out, shopping etc... **

**But, if you see anything wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. I plan for chapter 3, to have the rest of her classes planned out so this is Part 1 of her schedule... **

**Any questions, concerns PM me and I'll answer them! **

** Beatlebug1  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Taylor Swift and Lil Wayne for their take in this chapter. I own nothing in both songs, and don't want any credit. All rights go to respectful owners.  
**

**Hayden-Rose Knight; Your review made me have the biggest smile on my face! Thanks for reading this story and I promise I'll start updating maybe once or twice a week. **

**Tiktaktat19 ; Thanks for addressing that Massie did infact tell Derrick that she couldn't go out with him because of sports, but I meant it for Derrick to not take it seriously but to take it as a joke since most girls in BOCD don't play sports… But silly me, forgot to fix this when I was re-reading it before I posted it. Sorry for the mix-up!**

****I made Kristen in this story, a hyper girl who is completely out-going. She's that friend who we all have that is 100% random. (: ****

**BOCD High**

**11:30 AM**

**Westchester, New York**

"_Last name ever first name greatest, like a sprained ankle boy I ain't nothing to play with"_

_ Drake_

**4. Music**

I walked into the music room, and saw pianos, clarinets, flutes, guitars, oboes. It was everybody interested in music's fantasy. I looked around seeing if anybody was in this period that was in my other classes so I would have someone to at least talk to. I recognized a girl named Kristen, who was just in my gym class sitting in the middle with an empty seat next to her. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her, hoping that she says yes and I don't get rejected like an idiot. "Sure!" She said, leaning over to grab out what looked like a song book. "Thanks. Is that your notebook with songs?" I asked her, extremely curious as a song writer myself. "Yeah, it's not that good… do you want to take a look?" She asked handing me her notebook before I could even respond. I flip through the pages and see amazing songs, but just not song radio potential songs. "Those are great!" I said half telling the truth, and half lying.

Before she could respond, the teacher walked in and stood right in front of her desk. "Welcome to class everybody. Today we are going to evaluate and see what you guys are capable of performing. If you guys are good enough, I'll give you a talent show sign-up sheet… if you're not we still have time to perfect it before sign-ups are due." She says looking down at her roll call. "I will call each and every one of you guys up here to perform a song that you wrote or you are covering. You can play whatever instrument." She says before walking to the back of the room and grabbing a guitar. "First is Miss. Block." Mrs. Johnson says, sitting back down in her desk.

I was never one of stage fright, but playing in front of people? Somebody call the nurse, I'm gonna pass out. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind, grabbed the guitar and sat down.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, 'cause I know you_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby_

"That was amazing." Mrs. Johnson says standing up with a sign-up sheet present in her hand. "But, I was wondering, did you write that?" She asks, with suspicion. "I wrote that, just last week Mrs. Johnson. " I tell her, grabbing the sign-up sheet out of her hand and putting it in one of my binders. Too Many things are happening to fast… After I sat back down, a few more people sang, or just played their instrument, like anybody knows for a talent show, it just isn't about signing. I glanced at the clock sitting on the wall, right above the dry erase board with less than 5 minutes of class left.

I grabbed my binders not making any noises, and see Kristen put a note in my purse. I opened my purse and opened the notebook paper and saw;

_That was amazing, text me at 896-9428… maybe we can just hang out or write music. –K._

Before, I could respond the bell rang meaning lunch. I walked out of class to catch up with Kristen. "Hey, yeah we should hang out this weekend" I say glancing at my locker number, since I forgot… like I said; too many things have happened too fast for me to even remember what happened with Derrick earlier this morning. "For sure, but also do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?"

"Sure." I tell her putting my things into my locker and slamming it shut."Whoa there horse, no need to take random acts of anger out of metal objects." She says laughing at something random."Why not? It's not real!" I say partially whining, since we started this game of being 5 year olds during each break in music. "Because you can get hit in the face and go squish, like a bug on my car window." Imitating her windshield wipers. I followed her into the Café and sat down with her at Table 18. ''Massie meet; Cam, Kemp, Plovert, Mr. Cheat-on-tons-of-girls Derrick, Alicia, Olivia, Kuh-Laire, Dylan, & most importantly Me!" She says pointing to herself while laughing."Extremely important." I say laughing, trying to hide my extremely noticeable country accent."Yeah, no one cares but did any of you hear about what happened to Layne this past weekend?" Alicia spat towards me, obviously hating not being in the center of attention. "No, but I did hear that Kori got pregnant" Olivia said looking at that fat grams on her _Nutri-gran_ bar.

"Is this all they talk about, is crap rumors that is completely fake?" I whisper to Kristen completely fed up with all these fake rumors… Those people have lives, they aren't fresh meat. "Yeah, but I usually just talk to the guys." Kristen said grabbing a french-fry off Cam's lunch. "Hey, that was my perfectly NON eaten fry I was saying!" Cam said while eating another french-fry. I giggled at them acting like 3 year olds fighting over animal crackers."Ya'll are retarded" I said not even noticing I said ya'll. "So, I'm having a party this weekend, you should come with Kristen." Derrick said looking straight at me, not even noticing that Alicia was fuming that people besides her clique weren't gawking over her.

"Hm, hang out with the best person in the world, or be at some lame party that will be the party of the year, until my cousin throws a party?" I snapped at him… he can't take no can he? "I choose Katy Elizabeth this weekend, not your party." I rolled my eyes getting up from the table and walking over to Katy Elizabeth's table. Once I sat down in her boyfriend's lap, which he is like my older brother so Katy won't mind. "Katy, I think I just screwed up, by coming here." I tell her on the verge of tears. Massie Block refuses to cry, how can I cry at a time like this? "Aw, well this weekend will cheer you up" She partially screaming while holding concert tickets. "We are NAWT running away again!" I laugh while taking one of those tickets and sticking it in my Coach Messenger body purse. As soon as I glance back at the table the bell rings, 5th period.

**5****th**** period; Italian 4**

"Benvenuti a tutti classe." **[Welcome to class] **Mrs. Dunn said while finishing up writing some paragraph looking thing on the board. "Voglio che tutti a guardare questa storia e tradurla in un pezzo di carta notebook. Questo mentre la tua prima elementare." She said while passing out guides and clues to help us out. **[I want everybody to look at this story and translate it on a piece of notebook paper. This while be your first grade.] **After the first 45 minutes of class, I finish along with everybody else. "Una volta che ti do un pacchetto che i tuoi genitori devono firmare si può parlare gratis" She said picking up a stack of neon green paper. **[Once I give you a packet that your parents must sign you may free talk] **Once I got one, I took out my phone and texted Kristen.

_You know when I left the table, you could've came._

**Well I didn't know that miss thangg ! (: But, you realize how mad Alicia is at you and how sad Derrick is?**

_Well I hope Alicia's rumors can bite her in butt and Derrick get hit in face, because I really don't care about her and with him? He moves to fast. _

**I know what you mean, He like wants to get in your pants.**

_Oh, well that sounds lovely to me… NOT. (: Meet me after class because we have Biology together and then we can hang out after?_

**Oh Yes ! (: I'm doing the Yes dance in my head..**

_Your so weridddd (: _

**Respect the pouch, respect it! (:**

I gathered my stuff together and walked out the class, after the bell rang of course. I ran smack in the middle of derrick and dropped my books. I picked them up, trying not to look at Derrick so he realizes it's me. "I'm sorry about that" He said not even looking at me, just looking down at the ground. I walked off and met with Kristen. "You take forever to get from Point A to Point B like the trains in math." She said shutting her locker to get 6th Period Biology binder and textbook. "Well, I ran into my worst nightmare." I said sighing leaning up against my locker. "The Grim Reaper? Just Kidding Derrick.." Kristen says jokingly checking her phone for the billionth time.

"Yeah, I mean he is like moving too fast, the first thing he said to me was let's hang out… I haven't even met this kid and he wants to hang out? What happened to a simple hey? Is he to cool for hey?" I ask dodging everybody in the hall. "Well he's too cool to check his phone that's for sure.'' Kristen says putting her phone away finally. "Why am I sensing a plan going on?" I ask completely hating to where this conversation is going. "Because, Maybe I want to hang out with Mr. Heartbreaker sometimes." She said. "Well I'm going to class."

**6. Biology**

I walked into Biology, looked up at the board and saw directions on what we are going to talk about, what to grab when we first walk into class, what to expect and how the seating chart is going to work out. I sensed this teacher is extremely organized. I grabbed a packet of forms for our parents to sign, what school supplies to get if we didn't already have them for this semester, rules and guidelines to follow. I shoved them into my binder and found my name on the board and quickly found my seat for class to begin. Once I sat down, I looked around the class and saw cabinets full of beakers, safety goggles, markers, crayons, extra poster board, notebook cards, and binders. Posters hanging on the wall about the organization of life. I checked my phone for any messages and saw none. Kristen walked in with a smile and grabbed a packet and saw her seat was right in front of mine. "What's with the smiles smiley?" I ask wondering what could of happened in the few minutes I was gone. "Well, me you and Derrick are going to hang out after school today, well more like tonight." She says turning around trying to get me not to protest back.

Of course, I was happy I got to hang out with her but him? I mean I wanted to become friends and hopefully the 3 of us can talk and stuff but it will feel awkward and all. "Welcome to Biology" Mrs. Hall says slamming a ruler down on a desk making a loud sound scaring all of us out of our minds. She looked like she can straight out of the 60's on how the way she dressed. It defiantly was not cute, whatever way she was trying to dress. "You will be learning many things. Layne, No gum." She exclaims with yet another ruler slam. "You will learn about the science of life. You will also learn about the water cycle. Does anybody care to tell me the water cycle?" She asks, finally putting the ruler down. "Mrs. Gregory, please inform your classmates on the water cycle." "Well uh, it rains and then the earth sucks it up into the air and then clouds form… then it rains again." She said with a duh tone.

"That was not the answer I was expecting, but good job." Mrs. Hall says completely not impressed, by her second grade answer. Before, we could go deep into discussion the bell rang meaning the day was over. I walked out of class after everybody who thought they were the next speed racer left the class. Once at my locker, I grabbed my binders and shoved them into my bag and walked to my car. I saw Katy standing by the passenger door, apparently thinking I would drive her. "You better be glad, I am your amazing cousin I am and will allow you in my car, unlike the rest of the family." I tell her throwing my bag into the back seat. "Yeah, just let me in, I'm burning up!" She said complaining like her little sister when she doesn't get her way… it must run in the family. "I unlock her door and cut on the radio, before we back out. I turn on _Drop the World _by _Lil Wayne _starts blaring threw the speakers, causing the car to vibrate since Katy turned the radio on almost high blast. Once, I drove out of the parking lot I drove to my house and walked into my room and collapsed on my bed shutting my eyes trying to catch everything that happened on my first day at BOCD High.


	4. Chapter 4

There's one thing that I hate more than lack of updates as a reader is Author's Notes. But, I feel like nobody is reading it. No one's reviewing to leave their feedback. I would appreciate the feedback, no matter how horrible it is because it tells me as the author, I need to fix this to make it better. It strives me to make it better and my writing better. Make sense? It makes sense in my head.

BUT! Also, every chapter I start my story with a line of a song. I have A LOT of songs planned out, but I want YOU guys to tell me what songs you would like to see in the chapters. Yeah, I might start making them apart of the story in a way, once the story picks up. But, until it will be random shuffle, but if I get people to tell me songs, I will use them and that's a promise.

I'm going to start thanking the reviewer in every chapter at the beginning instead of the end, because I will forget because it usually takes me a few days to write a chapter and that's with an all day writing session. The last chapter I started typing on the 6th, literally right after the previous chapter went up and just finished it right when I posted it. Crazy.

I think this will be a story I will finish. But, Ideas are appreciated. (: I am a type of author who is all about the readers. My teacher in English told us; "You want to make it about them, to reel them into your writing." Yeah, I still have no idea what she means, but I hope this is what she is meaning?

I have blog, which it's link will be in my profile! Review with Songs, Idea and feedback? (:

Thanks,

-Beatlebug1


	5. Chapter 5

So, there may not be an update this week or next week. I have completely run out of IDEAS! So, I need a Co-Author and maybe Co-Author(s) possibly just 2.

To be my co-author, you have to be active and help pitch ideas. If you want to be a co-author you can send me a PM with a SHORT chapter of what the next chapter. I will announce the Authors Tuesday the 21st!

Don't Worry if you don't get to be my Co-Author, I am always thinking of Ideas for stories that don't make it onto Fanfiction.

So, PM me with a next chapter if you would want to be a Co-Author and I will give FULL credit to your part of the chapter, when you become Co-author! (:

Any questions, comments PM me! (:

-Beatlebug1


End file.
